Ginny's Forever Forgotten
by morganpetrovapendragon
Summary: Ginnys life is being swept away because of her heart.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

There was a knock to the window. Hedwig was there. Harry grabbed his glasses and his wand. He rambled to the window and opened it. Hedwig the snowy owl had a letter straped her leg. Harry gently slipped the letter out the outside said, "To Harry" Harry quickly opened it apond reliezed who it was, Sirus.

Dear Harry,

I hope your doing good. Moony and I are at The Palace and working hard to keep life a bay. Ron and Herimoine send there love and hope of fair being. No word on You Know What. Sorry can't write as oftend the Minestry are taking letters up like a starving dog to a steak. Well see you soon and if needed take the muggles down a peck or two.

Love you sooo very much

Your Godfather,

Snuffles.

Harry crumbled the letter and tossed it to the ground. Sirus was lying he knew. Why couldn't Ron and Herimoine write themselves. Harry could spit he was so angry. He knew he couldn't go to the Palace, and he couldn't go to Ron or Herimione's they must not care mind had been so filled with hait and rage he thought of what he thouht would never happen he very much haited was wrong with Harry, he knew. Harry sat back down on his bed and laid back. He closed his eyes and pictured Ron, Herimoine, Sirus, Remus, Dumberdore, Fred and George, Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. He knew nobody wanted him around. They most likely think he is to dangerous. Even his own godfather doesn't care about him. Him remembered when he saw the Wanted Ad for Sirus Black. His face screaming with rage. He really thought Sirus had killed his parents then. He really had the chance to kill the person, Peter Pettigrew, who did put them to death. But he had to be "so" kind and sweet. He haited all of feeled as if his life was nolonger in his hands. He haited that. He looked to the roof watch the ceiling fan spin around and arounded. He got lost in them and slowly let him pull into a deep sleep.

Harry was walking down a corridor at Hogwarts. He turned the corner and saw Ron snogging Herimoine. It made Harry shake. He knew Ron liked her; Ron had told him so. He walked up to them and tapped Ron on the shoulder. The dream Ron looked up in shock thinking him and Herimoine were the only people in the corridor."Oh Harry Hello." Herimoine jumped at the sighted of Harry."Ah Harry what, what are you doing don't you have potions?" She looked from Ron to Harry and then back at Ron. Harry grined looking at Ron. Making Ron grin to then Ron and Harry shot out laughing. Herimoine looked of an unright verison of haitred and slapped Ron in the face. "See you later then love." Ron said laughing."You prick. Did didn't tell me you landed her," Harry joked. Ron gave Harry a small grin,"I didn't land her i tricked her." Harry was wondering how Ron could have jinxed Hermione, the brainest person in there year, into snogging him.

Harry and Ron walked down the corridor heading to Potions. The Patils were gossiping the in corner of the classroom. Herimoine, most likely reliezing what Ron had done, sat in the very back. Snape walked into the room and slamed the large book on his desk. He opened it and flipped trought it class was whispering and then Snape looked up his face as if he was going to kill someone. "TURN TO PAGE 100 AND COPY THAT THROUGH THE REST OF THE BOOK!" Snape let out with a bellow. The book was 1028 pages long with about 200 words per page so you do the math. "But Professer Snape thats 928 pages," whimpered Padma Patil. Snape look up,"250 points from Gryffindor." The Gryffindors started yelling. Harry got up ready to leave he knew it was a dream and wanted no part of it."POTTER SIT DOWN." Snape yelled. Harry agnored it and walked to the doored. Snape walked behind him very quickly. Harry felt him grab his shoulder. "YOUR NOT GOING ANYWHERE POTTER." Harry span around and pulled out his wand and yelled,"AVADA KADAVA!" There Snape lay died. Harry looked out to the class they all where in shock. Ron and Herimoine were slowy walked to him."Ha-arry," Herimoine whispered. Harry pointed his wand at them. "Harry whh-yy," Ron whispered?

Kill them they'll tell on you

No it's Ron and Herimoine my friends.

You'll Go to Azkaban.

I can't go to Azkaban.

Then kill them.

Ron stepped in front of Herimoine. Harry looks up at him. He looks back at Harry as if he is reading his mind Harry yelled,"AVADA-" Herimoine screamed,"Harry please," She stepped in front of Ron and grabbed Harry's arm. "Get off you silly little mudblood. AVADA KADAVA!" Herimoine dropped like a rock. Harry walked over her like she wasn't there."Harry what are you doing? Why are you doing this?" Ron looked at Herimoine and a tear esaped his eyes. Harry slowy lefted his wand."Sorry Ron it's for the best. AVADA KADAVA!" Ron dropped his eyes still looking at Herimoine lifeless. Harry looked back to the class."Show time."

The Professors came in one by one finding out what happened. Professor McGonagall looked at Harry he was the only one left alive. "What, What have you done Potter?" She couldn't believe her eyes."Sorry Professor, it was for there own good." She looked at Harry, "You. killed. your. classmates?" She said in a unbelieving way. "Professor i'm not sorry for them, but i'm sorry for you." She looked at him drawing her wand. "AVADA KADAVA!" She had not know what hit her. He left the bodys there and was walking to their headmaster Albus Dumberdore. He was stepping off the stone staircase looking at Harry."Oh Harry I was just coming to see Professer Snape you were just in Potions have you seen him?"Harry nodded."He's dead and so are about fifty students and three Professers." Harry smiled."And you surivied?" Harry raised his wand. Dumberdore looked at him."Harry you didn't." Harry stepped up to him."Listen to me Harry we will get you help .Sirus can come and get you. And you can stay with him. Now how does that sound." Dumberdore slowly drew his wand from his back pocket. Then looked at Harry's eyes seeing that he knew what he was doing. "Sorry i have too. Youv'e taught me well. Goodbye Professor Dumberdore. AVADA KADAVA!" Thats it he had killed everyone, and it had felt good.

Then he woke up covered in sweat reviewing what he had done. He needed to write Sirus. He got out his quail and a piece of parchment.

Dear Snuffles,

I need to get out of here my dreams keep getting worse. This time i killed everyone. Please if i can't come to you can I go to the Burrow? I'm scared and fell as if i can't control it anylonger. Please I beg you let me go to the wizarding world again. I can't stay here anylonger if i can't i'll go against your wishes a run 's not a threat it's a promise.

Lots of Love{Get me out}

Your Godson

Harry.

He opened Hedwigs cage and tyed it to her leg. "I know this says Snuffles, but take it to Sirus quickly and peck him till he writes back. I mean it peck the crap out of him till he writes back." Hedwig jumped out the window and flew into the night.  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

There was a loud bang on the lower floor. Harry jumped at the sound of it. He got up and walked to the door. He ran down the stairs,"Uncle Veron, Aunt Petuina is something wrong?" he said hit down the last stair. He heard noise in the kitchen. As he walked into the kitchen his Uncle said,"Bless it boy what are you doing up there?" Harry looked up in a awe."I came down here thinking you were making the noise." He said as he walked across the room. Dudley walked into the room most likely trying to identify the noise as stood there for twenty minutes looking around the home wondering what had made the noise. Aunt Petuina walked to the window. "Harry that owl of yours is trying to get in," she said with a stiff tone. Harry walked to the front door and opened the noob. Hedwig was pecking at the door violently. Harry let his arm out to get her. She jumped on to his arm,"Now, Now Hedwig no need to make a 's been a 20 minutes that was quick. Good job." he said stroking her in reward. Harry grabbed the letter with ease. It looked to be a howler. He saw the outside it was address to "Harry James Potter: From Snuffles" Harry was wondering way Sirus sent him a howler there more easily idenifable. Harry walked back into the kitchen where everyone was staring at it. Uncle Veron walked behind him."Who the bloody hell is Snuffles?" he said. Harry looked up at him and said,"It's my godfather. Sirus Black." Uncle Veron and Aunt Petuina exchanged looks of horror. Aunt Petuina stepped forward."Sir-us 't he the one they shut up in your prison for killing your parents?" she said in a whisper. Harry looked up in discused. "NO! I wasn't him he was lied about and shut in a prison cell...when...he...should...have...been...rising...me!" Harry shuttered. Dudley looked up at him,"Isn't he the loony guy in your papers?" Harry felt his enerage swelled up inside."DROP IT," Harry screamed. Dudley and Aunt Petuina stepped back shaking. Harry had forgot about the letter and raised it up to get a better look at it. He slipped the red stamped crease and it started to unfold itself. Sirus voice began to speak...

"... Harry sorry i couldn't writed that bloody bird of yours wouldn't get off of me. Harry please don't run away we are trying are best to get you out. I hope the muggles aren't to bad, but if they are...well you know... But please DO NOT leave your aunt and uncles house. They may be trouble but keep straight and forceful. Moony and I are thinking of stopping by next week. Dumberdore is trying to force us not too. Harry look at the raising sun when the black crow cracks. I wish i was with you know. I hope you are still hamesome and charming as your father and I know your'e trying to stay in control, but fight harder you can win. I miss you so so much. Moony sents his joy. Hope to see you soon.

I love you very much. Your Godfather.

Snuffles..."

Harry felt some joy lefting in his heart Professor Lupin and Sirus could be coming to see him. "He, he said...he...was...coming...he-re." Harry gave and happy nod."NO! NO! I will not have a murderer in my house!" He bellowed, but Harry couldn't hear him. He walked up to his room and could really thought he could go to sleep with a smile. He was two steps from the top, then he heard Dudley run after him. "Harry, Harry sorry about reading your papers I,I thought it would..." Harry looked up at him."It's fine just don't do it again." Harry took one step more up and look to his bedroom door."...No Harry it's wrong of me." Dudley lurch forward and grabbed his arm. Harry turned around and pulled his arm out of Dudley's grasp. Harry tried to be kind knowing this was Dudley's first apologie."Dudley can I ask... and i'm trying to be nice...why you care about what you do to me?" Harry took one step down. Dudley hung his head low. "Because... I know what really happened with your friend, Cedric, and i'm sorry for mickeying you. I don't know why i'm saying this, but i know you didn't do anything. So I think, I know feel bad for you." Dudley took a step down and keep his head low,"I also think you have every right to do your little magic stick on me..." He said bracing himself for the impact of Harry's hex. Harry for once in his life felt he had a family...then Dudley attemped to hug him, but Harry pulled away. Dudley frowned and moaned in sorrow. Harry knew he was trying to make a attemped. "Dudley for one... I wouldn't hex you inless you needed it. two... thanks for being nice but i can't put you...{even thought it would be nice}...in anymore trouble, sorry."

Harry quickley walked upstairs before Dudley could catch him. He closed the door and sat down and placed his howler in a drawer next to his bed. Than he remembered he didn't lock the door and he shot up and locked it in enough time to hear Uncle Veron shouting,"Why are you apologizing at him for just checking to see if he was a murderer. He heard Dudley shouting back,"He was almost kill by that git who killed his parents. Don't you think we need to hear his story. I think we needed to it give a chance."

He heard something slam down and break like thought he could choke with Dudley for defending him, and hope Uncle Veron didn't break his neck. It got quiet so he sat down on his bed and pulled out his photobook Hadgrid had given him the first year. He saw on the first page his parents holding him in the park his mother with her light green eyes and caremal brown hair stroking his one year old head. His father with his perky spirit like Sirus and Professor Lupin. They had been his fathers friends. He thought of them coming and taking him with them. He thought he could go live where every Sirus was or maybe he was at the Burrow with The Weasleys. He didn't care as long as he was away for the Dursleys. He flipped the page and saw him at there first year at Hogwarts; Ron, Herimoine, and himself at the front gate. He had added more pictures like; Buckbuck with Hagrid, Ginny on her broom, Fred and George knocking the mickey out of Macfloy at there Qidditch match, Sirus's wanted ad, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's Egypt picture, Remus Lupin teaching with a bogart, Mad Eyed Moody teaching as well, Cho Chang which he had stole from her purse, Dumberdore and a few other teachers. But his eye caught on Ginny Weasley, Ron's little sister, he had been looking at her picture more than usally. He didn't know why just most likely precaution and fear she was like a sister to him. Well he got done looking at the pictures at about the crack of dawn. He couldn't sleep thinking that Sirus and Lupin could be coming. He finally thought he fell asleep hoping for some pleasant dreams and the hope of crow knocking at his window.  



	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He really didn't sleep he couldn't not as happy as he was. He got up the next morning, being careful not to look at Dudley, and cook toast and tea. The family had gone out that night. Dudley begged Uncle Veron to take Harry along Uncle Veron stood on a strong, No! Harry was glad they left Harry had the hole home to himself. He watch the Telley and listen to the radio hopen to hear something, but no luck. He watch the window like a hawk hoping he see Professor Lupin and a bright shaggy dog with him{meaning Sirus.} He didn't dare to fall asleep hoping he could pull everylast moment of joy. He heard the Durselys come back about two in the morning hearing Dudley moan, due to being tired. He paid no attention to them.

It had been a week and still no Sirus. Uncle Veron got less tince each passing day entill he was sure Sirus wasn't coming. Harry to got less hopeful each day. He grew to think he even wouldn't be going to Hogwarts again. He thought he should write it had been, almost a sure he would be getting a repely, he thought he would say hello to Sirus or Goodbye forever. He would do it.

Dear SNUFFLES,

Sorry if i'm being a prat but WHY IN THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU LYING TO ME. Don't you understand i'm going mad. I'll soon put Neville's parents to shame. Snuffles i'm sorry but i can't take it anymore. You say i'm SO much like my dad, but i'm not going to stick it through like him i'm sorry. I trully need the wizarding world. I have no friends anymore, yes, but I thought I would always have you, but i feel like you don't even care. I'm going to be leaving hear in two days whether you like it your not. I trully care about you and the rest, but i'm not taking being shut out anymore.

Sorry for being a git. But i'm not joking.

From Harry.

"Hedwig! Take This To Sirus!" Hedwig jumped from Harry screaming at her. Harry quickly patted her on the head telling her that wasn't anger at her. Hedwig jumped out of the window. Harry looked at the summer sun. He took in a breathe trying to keep himself calm. He saw two figures walking around the corner. They appeared to be Death Eaters. Harry drew his wand and ran across the room. He jumped down the stairs."Aunt Petunia and Uncle Veron, Death Eaters, Run!" Aunt Petuina looked up in horror."Deathy What! Oh No not one of those bad men!Vernon!" Aunt Petuina and Uncle Veron ran, but Dudley stayed and ran and locked the door. Harry looked up,"Dudley that wouldn't do any good get behind me!" Dudley looked up and ran behind him. There was a violent knock on the door. Harry turn to face away from the door and braced himself against it. "Dudley run i'll hold them off long enough so you can get those two out!" Dudley nodded and ran up and hugged Harry then ran to his parents. He heard the back door close, bearly. Three more hard knocks on the door. Harry didn't dare to look through the hole in the door. Another knock on the door then a man screamed,"OPEN THIS BLOODY DOOR NOW!" Harry step forward and turned around preparing himself for battle. He grabbed the doorknob and counted one, two, he slowy turn the knob and cracked the door,three! He jerked the door open and yelled almost at the same time,"Exspelliomas!" He was meet by a red defence charm. He heard a yell,"Harry, Harry it's us. It's me, Remus and Sirus." Harry stopped and looked up. Sure enough it was Remus and Sirus. He jumped forward causing them to jump back. Harry was puzzled they wouldn't have come that fast and they wouldn't be wearing Death Eater clothes. Harry kept his wand raised. "How can I be sure you are?" Harry asked still in a dazed. The maybe Sirus stepped forward,"Harry it's me, Sirus, your godfather, I was in school with Moony and Prongs. Please we saw Hedwig on are way here and got your letter not a moment ago so we disappertated instead of walking." Harry had all his fear and anger pouring into his veins. He step back and grabbed the door attemping to close it, but the Maybe Remus stopped it. Harry turned around and began to run."Harry please beleive us. Stop this mess..."Remus turned to Sirus"He's worse than you said Sirus." Sirus nodded. Harry jumped up the first four steps then tripped. Then out of his perifeale vison he saw the two men walking to him."Leave me alone!" Harry spat at them. He saw red light pass his head, a stunning spell, now he knew they were Death Eaters."Harry come on it's us please we don't want to force you." Remus moaned. Harry got back up seeing them inches away. "Well if you were them you certianly wouldn't be trying to kill me," Harry snapped. He pointed his wand at the one that looked like Sirus, and began to yell,"Proteg..." but was cut off when the Remus grabbed him and stunned him. As he listened to them mur mur while picking him up.

Dudley came running through the back door,"Harry, Harr..." Dudley stopped looking up at Sirus and Remus then to Harry. Sirus and Remus looked at each other."You, You killed my cousin?" Dudley stuttered. Remus which had Harry now over his shoulder smpily turn around and walked away. Then Dudley jumped at Sirus knocking him in the head with one of his monster fists. "Thats for Harry you, you muderer." Sirus took the punch like a gentlemen turn around with Remus. Dudley tried to grab at him again, but they disapperated right in front of him.  



	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harry woke up in a daze. He couldn't see straight and heard whispering. He saw a faint glance of firey hair. Ginny. He moved himself a little forward. Ginny looked at his patchy face,"Harry?" Harry used all his might to open his eyes. There were met by Ginny's bright blue; he wanted to sink into there silky stream of beauty. She smiled her face reflected from the tears on her face."Ginny are...you...real?" Harry asked in precaution. Ginny jumped at him and closed her long arms around him, crying. Harry jirked in fear."Harry... it's me Ginny. Don't be scared. I know your'e a little confussed. Please i'll go get need help." She began to get up, but Harry jumped upward and grabbed her arm. Ginny snapped around and touched Harry's tried not to felt her skin on his. "Ginny, please lets get out of here I...don't want you to get hurt." Ginny smiled, and lefted Harry's hand off her arm."Harry, listen, it's ok. It's us. We are at the Burrow and are here to help got your letter were here to help you fight it." She turned back around and walked out of the room. Harry pulled himself out of the maroon bed with flowers on it. It must be Ginny's room. He grabbed the bed pole for support. He hobiled his way out the room. He would find Ginny and get out.

Ginny was walking down the stairs. Remus was at the end looking up, curiously. Ginny smiled,"Harry is awake, but very scared.I think i'll stay next watch." Remus looked up in horror, well apond hearing the news Ron, Herimoine, and Sirus walked in the room a little scared. Ginny looked back a Remus. "GINNY! Why did you leave him alone he is unstable. Thats why you where up there in the first place," Remus shouted. Ginny looked up in shock. She tried to think of what to say, but Remus was running up the stairs to Harry with Sirius on his heels. She turned around and ran up the stairs back to Harry. She had just turn the corner to were Harry had been and saw Remus with Sirus starring blankly yet furiously at her. Harry was gone."S-orr-y," she said holding up her arms. Then they heard a noise,""Ginny, Ginny where are you? Come on Gin lets go." It was Harry upstairs on the roof. Remus and Sirus looked at each other then jumped up the stairs. "Harry," Sirus yelled. They peired off the top stair. Harry was on the edge of the roof yelling,"Ginny!" Harry was looking as if he was about to jump. "Harry..."Sirus was speaking softly. Harry turned around."GO AWAY, DEATH EATER, I'LL KILL YOU." Harry screamed. Then his eyes sought Ginny and found her behind Ron who was holding her back. "Harry... listen I know you are scared... I am not a death eater I am Sirus Black. Please Harry come down before you get hirt." Sirus spoke in a hush voice. Harry turned back to Ginny. He was in tears."You! you told them I was here. You ratted me out. How could you? After...After...well its more the same FROM YOU!" Ginny pushed Ron to try to get to Harry, she did. She ran to Harry, but stopped when he turned to jump she stopped."Harry...please...this is the real Sirus, and Remus, Ron, Herimoine, me. Please stop and come down... I dont..." She was cut off by Harry."Want me to get hurt. It a little to late for that Ginny isn't it..."Ginny turned away while everyone look at her."I'm always getting hurt. No one cares about...Harry...Potter. I mean look at you. Ginny you can go out with everybody and still say you care about me, Bull if i have anything to say with it." Ginny looked at him tears swelling in her eyes."Harry..you...know...it..it..wasn't...i...didn't mean..."Harry laughed at this but then hait replaced the laugher. "And you Remus. You think you can say things like you will always be like me or my father...Or that you understand...blah..blah..blah...blahhhhh..." Remus looked up at Harry in he looked as if he knew Harry was lying. "Don't get me started on you Sirus..."Sirus looked up in a awe" You always think i'm my dad and not me...Were you born in a heep of dragon dung...can't you see...(harry thought as if he was telling himself to shut up)I HAIT YOU!". Harry was stopped by Ginny."Harry That Is Enough. Pertricis Totlaus!"All looked at Harry's stuned body drop off the side of the building. Sirus ran up to catch him but messed by an inch. Ginny dropped to the ground in her mistake. There was a moment where everyone just looked at the edge of the building. Then we saw Tonks flying up the side of the building holding Harry."Does anyone want to tell me why Harry is jumping off a building?" Tonks quesioned with a very scared tone.  



	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tonks flew over tbe edge of the building still holding Harry firmly. She stared deeply into his uncertian eyes. There was a singel tear flowing down the side of her soft cheek. Remus stepped forward to help pull him to the roof."Remus why? Is he that bad?" Tonks 's eyes wouldn't bare look at Harry directly. Tonks landed on the edge of the red and black tilted roof. She looked at Ginny who was crying in her hands for what had almost happened. Hermoine who was clostest to the stairwell was nudged on Ron's shoulder shaking. Sirus was sitting on a hunk of brick not daring to look at the people behind him. All saw this and turned to Sirius. "Padfoot he didn't mean it he can't help wat he's doing; u know that...," Remus had stepped behind him. Tonks stepped next to Sirius staring a Remus and asked,"Why is Harry trying to kill himself?" All looked at her. "He, well, he has gone a little mad," whispered Ron. Ginny stepped forward anger." SHUT UP RON, you take this like a joke," Ron straighten up at this,"and this all my doing." Ginny sank into tears."Tonks... Harry is well...he has lost well we think he felt no need to live and do to a thing he disappered for a week then we found him doubled over in the barn and well his mind isn't right since then...Dumbledor says it's because his souls soooo weak cause of alls thats happen to him it tore him apart...he hasn't been right since..." Hermione said. Tonks who was extremely puzzled looked at Ginny."Then how is this Ginny's doing?" Ginny cried even harder at hearing this."Well on the night after Harry won the tri-wizard toremont the kids drank up all the firewiskey they could get and lets just say did some things the regret..." Remus said. Tonks looked at Ginny than to Harry. She understood. "Then the next day reliezing wat had happen some of them moved on while some took that event as a chance to act. Well it went bad for those who did, and you can guess wat happen next Harry went w/ grief and sadness. It drove him into madness. And there was an accident with a Death Eater and now its all he can remember. Now we have to get it out of him." Tonks cupping her hand over her mouth stared at Harry on the floor. "How?" She said. Remus leaned down on Harry and picked him up. Nobody answered her. Hermione opened the door and Remus walked in it and down the stairs to Ginny's room. Ron and Tonks walked over to Ginny to help her inside. She got up and shook them off; most likely to embrassed, walked to her room.

Tonks walked to the end of the cherry wood table in the Burrow's kitchen. She looked at Sirius. He had hide himself into the looked up at Tonks and followed her eyes."Sirius please listen Harry didn't mean those things in the state he's in." Remus said looking at him deeply. "But...I felt his eyes screaming it was true," Sirius moaned."I'm a awful god father. I do threat him like James, but he's not James he's Harry. I need to learn that." Remus rolled his eyes. Tonks heard someone come in. "It's Bill." She said.

Ginny sat down at the foot of the bed. She looked moornfully at Harry. She knew this was her was a knock on the door. Ron stepped in,"Ginny, Bills here he said he'll take first watch for you..." He didn't look at Harry. Harry was his best friend. Ron just couldn't not believe this had happened."No... I'm taking the whole night." She said to Ron. Ron looked up," Gin I know your upset, but you need your sleep." Ginny felt anger run through her body."RON I'M NOT A CHILD I'M TAKING ALL OF TONIGHTS WATCHES!" Ron looked taken back. "I'm just the messenger," Ron mocked trying to keep his temper. He stormed out of the room. Harry turn a little in his forced sleep. Ginny stroked his hair,"Shhhhhhhh...rest my little angel...rest..." She stared at him as tears fulled her eyes. She felt good stroking his hair. She remembered that night of the firewhiskey problem. Harry and her were in the corner taking about everything. Then he just reached up and stroked her hair out of her eyes. She remembered how his bare skin felt on hers. It felt the same way it had felt now. It just felt right. Right like it was supose to be happening. Her hands lead her down to his chest she felt his strong abs. She wanted nothing more for him to wake up and forgive her. She wanted to kiss him like she did that...night...that night her dreams came true...just to quickly.

She somewhat remembered. But only bits and pieces. They somehow drained all the bars in Hogmeades firewhiskey. She remembered Harry started to cry about Cedric and Voldemort she didn't want to cry to so she hugged him and they stayed mushed together for a couple moments. Then they broke apart. He looked at her eyes swelling up then Harry whispered,"Shhhhh...don't cry...not you too." She looked up at him and smiled. "I don't know what i'd do without you Harry." She said. Harry cracked a grin. "Lets never find out ok?" He said back. She smiled. He leaned into her pushing her back to the wall he kissed her passionatly. Running his hands through her hair. She felt like a pancake between him and the wall. Her sides started to hirt and she felt dizzy. She pushed herself forward playfully and let go of the kiss. Harry smiled at her."Wow! Gin i never...i...i never knew you felt that way...i mean i knew...i just that way exactly...and with the kiss and...and..." He kept babbling."Shut up..." She said and grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into her they were one and she was enjoying it. She did more than kiss him she went all out

with the lips and the hands and the tonguge.(i hope u understood) She woke up the next morning in a bed she didn't know whose. She rolled over and saw Harry. Oh no! They had...oh no...no...no..no...they didn't. Harry woke up. He felt her gaze and looked at her. He must have thought the same thing cause he jumped alittle. "Gin we didn't?" Harry met her glance. "Yeah it apears we did..." She started to get up but quickly got back under the covers. She was naked. Harry looked at himself under the covers coming to the same conclusion. "Well this isn't good." He said. He turned back over. "Get up and grab the robe in the closet. I won't look." She got up nervously and she kept looking back hoping he wasn't looking. She put on her robe and I walked out hoping nobody was awake 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

She truley woke up now in her room at the Burrow. It was Bill. He picked her up and was taking her to Hermiones room."You need some sleep. I'll take watch you can come back later." She was placed on a couch that was in Mione's room a blanket was throne on her and she was asleep within a second.

Ginny woke up the next morning she rolled over and fell to the floor "oh crap!" she remembered she'd been on the couch not her bed. In her bed lay Harry, her Harry. Or once her Harry. If only for a short time.

It brought her back to the next day after that...that night. Harry had been very nice lately he started talking to her and laughing at Ron for not asking Hermione yet. The normal stuff. Then out of the blue he asked me if i wanted to go to Yule Ball Reunion year 1. I thought he'd been joking and asked him why couldn't he get a better date. He got upset; then I knew he wasn't joking. I said sure and well we danced and ate, but stayed away from the wine. We started going out and about two and a half months in he'd planned on asking me to go study and well im a moron. Edward Cullen a very well known vampire actor started noticing me. He'd started talking to me and i couldn't help but talk back he had beautiful topaz eyes (but they weren't Harry's green) a soft velet voice. I couldn't control myself he just backed me into a corner and kissed me and didn't let go it went on and on i didn't fight but i...i...really enjoyed it. And Harry came around the corner and saw. I felt sooo guilty i didn't relieze he felt soooo much i way i did and he just stood there no face on he just was there. I'd relieze i was still holding Edwards hand and i let go of it. I walked up...no I ran up to Harry. I looked at him. "Harry...I didn't know...I...I...mean i just...he just...I'm...I'm sooooo sorry Harry." He held up his hand cutting off my whimpering. He just turned away and walked down the corridor. I had seen him after but, i wasn't like I wanted it. It was as he never liked me he went back to being my bossy brother. I began blaming him i mean gosh i lost my virginity to this guy and he couldn't give me a second chance?  



End file.
